


kinkance mermaid au working title (language barrier reef)

by Metalotaku



Series: Kinkance\lyan\ryance\linkaide one shots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, M/M, Mermaids, Poachers, Scientific Research, friends - Freeform, language barriers, subhumanizing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: the mfe pilots, and members of the garrison are part of a scientific marine research vessel that studies mermaids mainly and other marine life. the come across a unique pod that was dubbed voltron. it consists of pod of mismatched types. usually mermaids stick to pods of their own kind. the pod is attacked by poachers and the group has been given permission to collect the pod for emergency veterinary care and possible relocation. however things don't go very smoothly.Does the new title count as a pun? or to direct?





	1. Chapter 1

“Everybody up! We got to move now! Up! Up! Get your gear.” James yells tearing down the narrow hallway below deck. Slamming on the doors to the rooms to wake people as he passes. A few people falling from their bunks to the floor. 

Ryan is up on his feet in no time pulling on his clothing quickly. Once his pants and shoes are on, he grabs a shirt off the wall and his camera bag from his cubby and heads into the Hall. Nadia is seconds behind him hoping on one foot at time to get her shoes on. “What the hell is going on. We just hit the hay a few hours ago.”

“3 hours and 38 minutes ago.” Ina says calmly leaving her shared room with Nadia. 

“Ok yeah, well close enough. It's the middle of the night. What the hell is the emergency?” She huffed falling a few places behind Kinkade to give him the arm room he needs to get his shirt on. Even if he doesn't button it. 

“Don't know we just need to be prepared.” Ryan answers pulling his camera bags strap over his head to secure it before digging out his waterproof video camera just as they get to the stairs to get on deck. 

Once Ina is on deck with her own bag on and waterproof tablet in hand she takes a cursory glance at the sky and down to the horizon. “We have changed course and have increased speed since retiring for the night.” The three ignored the other crew members stumbling up behind them to head for the bridge. 

“Why? I thought we were going to follow the current with the migrating shoals till we spotted a pod?” Nadia asked as Ryan continued to lead the way now filming as he went. His camera's auto balancer working perfectly as he ascended the stairs nearly two at a time with his long legs. 

“About time you lot got here, hurry up and gather up cadets.” Iverson yelled as soon as the door opened. Already packed around the high-tech holo-gps table was captain Iverson, Sam and Coleen Holt their son Matt as well, first mate Adam west, navigator Veronica McClain, and their marine biology specialist Slav. The one who stood out the most to Ryan was their ships medic Coran also being at the meeting. That was never good. Before their trip could complete the trip to the table James comes bursting in behind. 

“Everybody is up and getting to stations sir. All hands should be on deck shortly.” James Sames with a halfhearted salute to the captain who has a soft spot for his old military protocol. 

“What is going on? Are we sinking or something?” Nadia asked annoyed at having been woken up so abruptly. 

“There is an emergency, but not our own.” Colleen said gently before Iverson could snap at her impatient.

“We got a call from a nearby coast guard vessel.” Iverson said looking around the table. “They intercepted a poaching vessel.” He paused. “In the middle of a hunt.” The room exploded with questions.

“Everyone quiet and wait. See if your questions are answered after he gets out the pertinent information.” Adam shouted over the group till the ceased. 

“The coast guard was unable to engage the ship in time to prevent them from harming one of their targets. The good news is they seemed to be after live specimens. The bad news is, they were targeting mers.” Iverson gave a second for that to sink in. As that was exactly the target of their ship, but for research and study in the wild. James had been brought in specifically to collect video for a documentary for added awareness and generate funding for their ongoing research to the public. “And from what the coast guard described of the pod. And their doubt of their own observations. The pod that was attacked is believed to be subject group ap27v, Voltron.”

There was a clatter as Matt dropped his tablet. “Voltron? Poachers found and cornered our legendries?” 

There was a groan from Veronica. “they aren't Pokemon Matt.”

“You right I could log on to pogo out here and catch something. They are rarer than Pokemon. They are like finding the lochness monster. We've only had the first-hand privilege to witness them 4 times in 4 years. And the handful of sightings by other vessels is shoddy at best. We can't even get close enough to tag any members.”

“To a seedy bunch of poachers, they probably didn't notice or care about how odd the pod was. They saw a small easy target of variety. Good easy money.” Ryan spoke up his mouth pulled slightly in anger. “It's just about a quick buck.”

Ina carefully placed a calming hand to Ryan's back. Knowing how much her friend hated poachers. Specifically, mer poachers. 

“Yes, and we are going to take this opportunity to tag one of the pod.” Iverson said once Ryan was done. “After we have contained and corralled them. We have permission from the government to seize and relocate members of the pod as we deem necessary, though if that does not pan out.”

“What? Why? How?” Nadia asked in confusion. They hardly ever took in living specimens and the mers in particular we're highly protected under international treaties and the U.N.

“The pod's alpha male was severely injured by the poachers. The pod managed to free him, when the coast guard arrived. But there was a lot of blood. They don't know what other injuries we're incurred by the pod. But the male orca breed was observed to be missing an arm from the elbow along with other lacerations. He was also not swimming well on his own the pod was keeping him at the surface and pulling him along as they swam.” Colleen gave the run down from her notes on her tablet.

“We also want all hands-on deck not just because we are cornering injured mer to sedate for medical treatment. Possibly multiple. If it's not treatable on site, we will have to move pod back to the coast for rehabilitation. The unique make up and study of this pod has allowed is this opportunity. Even if our goal should be immediate release. If anyone mer won't survive their injuries above a 90 percent.” Iverson looked to Ina to make sure she made notes on her tablet. Which she was. As that call would most likely fall to her and Slav. “We are to collect them all, till they can be rehabbed and reintroduced.” he gave out a long sigh and then gestured to James to finish for him. Having been the one he first called when the transmission came over. And had caught the tail end and most unbelievable part of the report.

“The other reason is…” James looked around the table at everyone with the most serious of looks he could. “They had advanced weapons.”

“Well of course they did James. They are poachers of mer. Sure they have top of the line instruments of torture.” Nadia sassed at him. 

“Yeah seriously.” Matt answered.

“No, the pod did.” James stated back. His tone and eyes showing the seriousness of the information and that he was not joking.

“Like they stole from the poachers?” Coran asked with a twirl of his mustache. Though his tone was curious his face gave way to his worry. 

“A wet gun isn't going to fire.” Veronica pointed out. 

“No.” James said again rubbing his eyes in exasperation. “Their own they made. The descriptions were vague. But...” He looked around the table at the shocked and agape faces of the team. “The pod got members of it on board the ship to free their member. They were witnessed dragging him over the side and engaging the crew of the ship with primitive projectile weapons. Including firing on the coast guard ship when they tried to corral the pod to hold for us.”

Ryan nearly dropped his camera at that information. Matt dropped his tablet a second time. “That's not possible.” Sam said in his shock. “mer have only ever been observed with basic tools, a coral club, or a sharp shell used for cutting a sharped bone spear. Maybe a shark’s tooth imbedded in a wood handle for the most complicated. You’re talking about…”

“This odd mix matched shouldn't be natural in the wild pod is…” Matt said. “Evolving. If not experimenting and inventing. Like…”

“Humans.” Ryan said in pure shock. This was new. This was ground breaking. This pod alone was unique and ground breaking based on no two subspecies was the Same. It was a mixed pod. and had funded this crew for many years now when they were first spotted. If they could get proof of this, show just how much more human these creatures were. They would not only stun and enlighten the scientific community but maybe even get more funding for protection for these creatures. Or communication. Ryan and Ina's own side project and theory. In attempts to learn their complex languages. “This is..”

“Amazing.”  
“Exciting.”  
“Ground breaking.”  
“Dangerous is what it is. All you little nerds get the stars out of your eyes and buckle down.” Iverson said annoyed. “They attacked the coast guard, who was trying to help and only contain.”

“We will be engaging in a closer and more direct nature. If the reports on the weapons is true. They could use them on us, not understanding we are trying to help.” Adam tried to sober up the group of scientists. “So, we need to proceed with caution. We are headed just ahead of their last know location on the direction they were seen headed. It’s dark, and we have a lot of unknown variables. We have 7 different species of mer to prepare to Capture, subdue, and asceses. And they are already stressed, and in the middle of their fight or flight instinct, and possibly we now have the added danger of distant weapons. We need all hands-on deck sharp and alert. This isn’t going to be easy.” Adam relayed for the group.

“I’m not having anyone die on my watch. The rich bill payers don’t tend to like that. And it looks bad on my record.” Iverson had to get in the last word a wry smile on his face. “So get some coffee and get to your stations. We should be in the strike zone in an hour so long as they didn’t change directions. You are dismissed.”

James grabbed his team on the way out. “Kinkade, can you set anything up for night filming with Ina? I know it’s last minute.”

“It is, I have one camera we can…” Ryan started. 

“I’ll have the program ready for it within the hour limit.” Ina answered. 

“I’ll switch it to a mount with an auto leveler on the front of one of the go ships.” Ryan finished.

James jerked at that. “I don’t know if i want you on a go boat. That’s, that’s a risky spot if the information is true.”

“Uh griffin, this is like the kind of discovery that makes names. Gets you in a college textbook, maybe even a high school one.” Nadia quipped back. “If you don’t think Kinkade is going to make sure his camera is on the first ship to intercept the pod. You are delusional.”

“She’s right.” Ryan said with a smirk.

“I don’t like it. But if you are going to do it. I want you dressed in full gear. Your thick wet suit, the white one so we can see you if you go over.” James said with a sigh. “Ina, I want…”

“I’ll collect live feed from all camera’s Ryan sets up, and catalog as much data as I can from the feeds before bringing the mers into the slings. That way Slav has adequate data for tranquilizers based on preliminary data to lower risk.”

“Yeah that.” James said with a pout. “I’ll let you to get on what you need to do. “Nadia, coffees, for everyone. We meet back on deck once Ryan and Ina have all the gear they need. And we set up whatever they need help with. We are kind of useless till the mers on in the slings. Then we move fast. If… and only if we really feel they need greater medical care, will we transfer then to the tank. If that happens this trip is over, we head back immediately to the aquatic reserve facility.”

***************

“Alright we are close to the estimated area the mers should be in. keeps yours eyes peeled, and the sonar drones have been dropped along with two ariel drones with heat signature detection. Once they have been spotted, we will deploy the net boats to secure then and lead them back towards our main ship for tranquilizing and medical assessment. No sling leaves the water unless Slav or Ina gives the go.” Iverson said as he stood in his old military position in front of the crew on deck. “We need to look alive people and keep alert, we don’t know what to expect, this is anything but a routine bag and tag. Watch each other’s backs. The safety of this crew comes first.” Iverson then gave the floor to James. 

“The pod we are looking for is the Voltron pod. It consists of a large alpha male orca whale type mer who was the one reported with the most severe injury. He is also the largest. He’s estimated at 30ft long. He’s been named Shiro. The female alpha is an 27Ft long oarfish type. She is the second largest in the group. Named Allura. Next in size we have a female coelacanth, the largest one ever recorded, and it’s just an educated guess based on photos at 15ft. She is the slowest and cataloged as shay. Then we have on second most dangerous after the orca. A bull male elephant seal he is 12ft long, and huge. One of the largest we’ve seen. We believe him to be Over 7,000 lbs. and if he feels like it, he can get around on our ship if we aren’t careful called Hunk. Third dangerous is a crossbreed. Mako, and bull shark mer cross breed. He’s 10ft long. Male. he’s got the speed of a Mako and the most aggressive in the pod. He’s also been recorded with a large black coral knife in every sighting. So, keep an eye out. He’s going to be the hardest to predict. The shark mers are usually solitary or pair. And this one is not. And is normally protective of his pod. Attacking ships that get to close. With the recent attack and alpha male injured he’s going to be worse he’s been named Keith. The smallest female is an octopus type. So, another who will be able to get around on deck easily. She’s also pretty young based on her size. She’s 9ft long if she’s streamlined. She has reach and can be kind of aggressive too. Matt stupidly named her Pidgeot, we call her Pidge. Lastly is a young male, who appears to be a lancetfish type, or at least a crossbreed of one. We just don’t know what with, or if he is a new species. He has a frill with barbs that can extend down his back. He will be the easiest to spot Out here in the dark, he has bioluminescent spots and stripes that flash. He’s just longer than the shark, 11ft and originally named lance. He’s also sometimes seen with a spear. Our goal is to collect them quickly with the least amount of stress. It’s going to be tough. But I know we can do this. These mers are counting on us.”

Matt took over next. “Alright I’m calling out teams for the net runners. I want you sitting pretty and waiting for the drop. Ryan will be joining one of the lead boats with his camera, so he’s just an extra body.” Matt then began calling out the four groups.

*******************

More ships, more humans. Why couldn’t they just leave them alone. The pod had had to slow down. When their leader Shiro had lost consciousness. Pidge had done her best to stop the bleeding from his stump of an arm, tying a band of seaweed around it. But while they had been resting trying to catch their breathes and gills at the surface the next boat of humans had shown. Larger even still than the first two. Then it had broken up into many. 4 smaller, louder boats had come towards them. They had tried to flee. They couldn’t dive with Shiro like this. He’d drown. But they weren’t fast enough pulling his large mass along with them. The humans in their unnaturally quick boats had gotten ahead of them. Encircling their family with a net. It dropped to deep for them to go under even if Shiro could dive and he couldn’t. Keith was becoming more agitated if that was even possible. Slashing at the net with his knife, his claws his teeth even. It wouldn’t break though. And with each passing wave the bigger ship drew closer to them. Allura drew her long body up protectively around Shiro at the sight. Shay holding his head. Pidge i tried tugging on the top of the net to push it down so maybe we could swim over it. We were having very little luck. Then in his frustration Keith slashed one of the hard jellyfish at the top of the net with his knife. It shrank in size and that part of the net dropped lower in the water. Pidge puffed up at the sight of it excitedly. And I flashed my tail. I waved Hunk over placing his hand to my throat I made the vibrations that went with my lights and the words with my hands, so Hunk would know what we wanted. Pidge making the Same gestures a few more with her tentacles pulling at the net Too. Hunk dove down just enough to build some speed then cleared the surface enough to land on the top of the net with his body. I took my last arrow from it’s hold and flashed at Keith. The two us began to slash the jellies on either side of Hunk to get the net to lower more. Pidge darted quickly to shay and Allura to help them guide Shiro out the deepest part above Hunk. I flashed another pattern to Keith, so he knew to go help them. Then i joined Hunk in swimming down holding the net.

********************

“Are you seeing this?” Matt said excitedly to James as they watched the feed from the boats laying and tying off nets while their ship pulled them in. 

“Yeah I am. And as cool as it is, to see their tools and problem-solving abilities in person. They are going to get out and we are going to need a new plan to catch them.” James complained. “Can we real the nets in any faster?”

“A little.” Nadia “But we can pull it.” She snapped her fingers. “See if Iverson or Adam can reverse direction. Put tension on the net make it narrower.”

“On it.” Sam said with a smile calling up to the bridge. 

They watched the net jerk on the video feed just a few seconds to late, most the mers getting clear outside the net, the seal getting the net pulled out from under him like a rug falling to the outside of it. But under him was an unbroken buoy. Once his weight was removed it added to the lift of the net. Leaving only one mer the lancet trapped inside. His weight to light. Flinging out of the water and a few feet back from the net seemly stunned for a minute before he dived under. The shark disappearing from the surface along with the octopus and seal. 

“So, we got one at least. Even if his pod flees I don’t think they’ll go far, do you?” Nadia asked. 

“We don’t know how they will behave. Oar and lancet leave week and injured behind. Sharks eat them. So, we don’t know what they will do. This pod already defies all we know about mers. Anything could happen.” Ina said looking at an underwater feed of the scene.

*********

I swam up to the net and watched sadly as Keith once again frantically attacked it with everything he had Hunk pulling on it and pidge trying to analyze it. I have them a sad smile and at them to go. I was trapped. Shiro was injured. They needed to flee before the human’s big ship was to close. Keith shook his head and tail violently in the water eyes sad and terrified. It’s ok I signed him. Along with escape. Later. Shiro. safe. I reached my hands through the net Hunk and pidge each taking one. Hunk let out a mournful wail into the water. Pidge signing, they will come back. For me. Not leaving. Back. soon. Keith reached threw the net to grab my head and pull it forward pressing the bridge of his nose to the top of my head, so I could feel the small pulses. Back. safe. Not leaving. Not alone. I flashed my lights back. Love. family. Safe. ok. Go. go. Go. I fight. We pulled away from each other and the net. I watched my pod swim away. To safety to freedom. Then turned to face the big human ship. I had lost my arrow. Only had the bow left draped across my chest. But I still had my teeth, my claws and my barbs. I would fight. To give my pod time at least to get away. 

********

“Ryan did you see….” Ina asked after having witnessed the underwater scene thanks to the lights of the ship coming closer to the net and mers. 

“Yeah I did.” He said his own small feed on this tablet of all the camera’s. His words tinged with sadness.

“But they still left him.” Nadia said sadly.

“I… I didn’t think they were going to after that.” Colleen said a hand cupped over her mouth. The small group on deck watching as the sad lone mer began to frantically move about the shrinking space shoving at the enclosing net. Bright lights on his body flashing randomly. Suddenly shining like a light bright with its paper pulled back to just some twinkling lights. Or pulsating down his body. Intermittently when a boat would get to close he’d flare his spines and flash his teeth. His world slowly shrinking. 

“Saddle up team. We still have a job to do. I know it’s hard. Ina assessment.” James sadly got them on tract.

“Subject named lance, untagged, estimated length 11ft long male lancet. Coloring brown, blue white. Gill breather self-pumping. Estimated weight 225-250 pounds Warm blooded. Scale density estimate 6mils back. 2-3 stomach area. Appears to have several fresh lacerations, and a piece of harpoon embedded in his back just under his dorsal ridge between his shoulders. From his movements I believe it to be embedded in the skins connective tissue. I don’t believe it’s in his spine. Due to agitation level, he needs to be tranquilized through the softer underbelly before slinged. Or he could break off spines in it with his thrashing. Or dig the harpoon in deeper putting his spine at risk.”

“Good call.” James patted her on the back. “you’ve got the assessment Slav. Start working on some tranquilizers for him. We’ll hit him once the net is tight enough to control his movements more.”

“on it. right away.” Slav called to him with a thumbs up. Loading the cartridges from his station near the platform.

“Ryan can you get back to the ship? I’d like to get more shots from the platform when we bring him up. If that’s alright.” Matt asked. “his lights and the display look controlled a little bit. And maybe we can get a better identification on his subspecies.”

“sure.” Ryan said. His boat already heading back to the main ship as the others helped guide the mer closer as the net closed in.  
The slings were dropped down just before the mer was corralled above it. a mere 10ft ring. Not even enough room for it lay flat at the surface without touching the back of the ship and the net behind him. His thrashing becoming worse. They didn’t have a clear shot though for the tranquilizer. And then the creature started ramming the net. Getting a few spines stuck on the netting. Tearing a few of his fins. As the sight of the pooling blood building in the water, Ryan had had enough of the mer’s fear in his viewer. He grabbed a rope off the deck floor and tied it to this belt. Then set down his hand-held camera. Only his small go pro still clipped to the front of wet suit. 

“Kinkade what are doing?” James asked once he saw Ryan set down his camera. Then he saw the rope a second of shocked panic before he rushed his friend. “don’t do something stupid Kinkade!” however Ryan jumped into the net with the panicked thrasher mer before James could get to him. He grabbed the rope to tie off to the deck though to keep him with in reach. “Ryan! You idiot!”

“what is he doing?!” Nadia screamed running up to James to try and help him pull Ryan back towards the ship. Ryan popped up at the surface directly in front of the mer it had turned at the splash. 

The creature charging him as Ryan held his arms to brace himself. The mer grabbed his arm unable to get any moment built to throw him. Ryan bit his lower lip hard to hold in his own yell of pain as the mer clamped down hard on his forearm. Its sharp teeth piercing threw the thick wet suit and into his flesh. Claws cutting deep into the suit to shred it. but the thick fabric giving his arm some protection. His pain almost drowning out his friends shouts of fear and worry from the ship. But Ryan could feel the mer’s full body tremble threw his arm clamped tight in the creature’s mouth. Like it was to afraid to let go. But didn’t have the energy left to tear his arm from him. Barely had the strength to flail it’s tail about. It is catching and pulling on the too close net. Ryan carefully and slowly brought his free hand up to the side of the mer’s head and neck the back of his hand brushing the area up and down. Just like he had recorded the sea lion mers in California do to their young. Fingers and nails curled away from the mer’s face and sensitive eyes. The mer flinched at the touch but opened his eyes to look up in shock at Ryan. Mouth still clamped tight. Then Ryan opened his mouth and began to chuff, moan and warble the tune he had heard and memorized from watching the recordings over and over again with Ina to catalog. To his and everyone on the ship’s amazement the mer froze at first and just watched. After a few seconds with the growing silence of the people around them, the only sound from the machines. the mer released the hold on his arm with his teeth. Ryan didn’t stop his ministrations or the sounds he was making, keeping his eyes locked with the mer.

“what the hell is he doing?” James whispered to Nadia hoping she had a clue. She shrugged in response. 

Ina however answered. “it’s a call sound sea lion mers in California use to calm their young. Along with the hand motion. It was used by 87% of the observation group. With very small variables in the sounds. It also included the hand motion and touch.” She kept her voice low.

“he’s not a seal type mer.” James grit out. “why would he take a risk like that? How does he know it’s even working? That it’s not just confused at the dumb human touching him and is going to snap any minute.”

“there is a seal in their pod though.” Matt whispered back joining the group by the rope to quickly tug him back should the mer snap out of his trance. James just rolled his eyes. 

“can anyone get a shot with the tranquilizer?” they heard Adam ask as he joined them down on the deck. Iverson must have sent him down after seeing the shit show it was turning into.

“no! god no!” Nadia growled out. “trying to get him killed. It takes a minute to work. In that time, he could rip Ryan apart.”

The group watched as the mer brought it’s face closer to Ryan’s before clicking its teeth hard enough for the sound to echo around. Its mouth shaking and teeth rattling. The lights on it’s tail starting to pulsate is a slow soft pattern lighting the waters. Its brows started to scrunch up mouth pausing when Ryan kept up his tune. The mer jerked it’s head up sharply lowering its self in the water before grabbing Ryan’s hand that was on his neck and pressing it in the Same position to the exposed column of his neck with the back of his hand. The mer’s grip nearly bruising on his hand despite it being much slimmer and smaller than his own. The action so fast it freaked out Ryan’s friends jerking on the rope pulling the two a little closer to the ship positioning them over the submerged sling before they realized it wasn’t attacking Kinkade. The mer then repeated the light pulse pattern and the clacking of its teeth. 

“I’m sorry.” Ryan whispered careful not to move to much and startle the mer. “I don’t understand.” He kept his eyes locked with the mers. Though he could feel the vibrations threw the hand pressed to the mers throat. The mer stopped again before it looked even more frustrated. It dropped both of hands and surged forward. To grab his head. Pressing the bridge of his nose to the mer’s forehead. However, that didn’t seem to sway the crew on the ship.

“no!” James had shouted at first pulling on the rope again at the initial surge with his team. Once he realized the mer wasn’t trying to rip Ryan’s head off, the group relaxed a bit again. “oh my god. I’m going to kill you when you are back on this deck Kinkade!”

Ryan ignored his friends to carefully place the back of his curled hand to the mer’s face and neck again. Making the calming seal song again. The pressure on his nose growing a bit as the flashing became faster and once again a bit frantic. Claws of the creature digging in ever so slightly to his scalp before backing away. The mer was trembling again.

“Ryan, Ryan you need to get out of there. It’s not working anymore. It’s going to attack.” James said to his friend bracing himself on the lip of the deck to pull as soon as he needed too.

“he won’t. some one get me a fish. Slav put the tranquilizer in the fish.” Ryan paused in his tune to instruct the others. He poured as much calm certainty into it as he could into his words. Though he was fairly certain the mer wouldn’t. it was just frustrated and scared. Slav stumbled on the deck in his bid to do as asked. The pulsating stopped the water going dark for a few seconds before it started again at something more reminiscent as a throb if Ryan had to put a word to it. the mer took one hand off his head releasing some the pressure on his nose to press the hand once again to the mer’s neck. As it tried to make clicks and sounds it wasn’t capable of producing. Ryan stayed still in the water and repeated the seal song again while they waited for the fish.

The human was singing Hunk’s song. It knew seal. It knew at least some seal. But he couldn’t make the Same sounds. He tried, he tried so hard to get the human to understand. The human who didn’t attack him even when he had lashed out with the last of energy to bite him. The human who was telling him it’s ok. You are safe little one. He didn’t understand. The humans never talked to them. They made loud indescribable noises. Angry ugly faces at them. Some smiled and waved their arms. But none ever spoke to them in one of their languages. Till this human. This human who couldn’t understand him. As he begged for help. Begged to be freed. The other humans around them had their eyes locked to him, but they didn’t attack. Unsure if it was because they worried of harming their own or that he would attack the strange human if they did. None of it Matter. This human spoke like Hunk. Hunk who was so mournful at having to leave him behind. But Shiro and the pod needed Hunk. They’d come back for him once it was safe. Just like they had for Shiro. This human was trying to make him feel safe. Even if he was anything but. He’d hold onto the that for as long as he could. Till these humans cut him to pieces or jabbed him with their barbs that made their kind sleep. That’s all that was left to do was wait. And hold onto this what little bit of peace this human was offering him. Letting him pretend it was Hunk singing to him and consoling him. 

My eyes catch movement behind the human. We’ve drifted closer to the big human ship. The human bumping into the ridge that sits in the water. Another human was leaning over to hand the seal human a fish and make some noises at him. The seal human took the fish with the hand I had injured. I could see and smell the blood flowing from it. mingling with the water and my own. All my injuries from the previous humans starting to burn and ache the more tired I got. It felt like torture. The seal human slowly moved the fish between us to just in front of my mouth. He stopped speaking while pressing the fish to my lips.

When the merman locked eyes with him again pulling away enough to look at the fish and sniff it before locking eyes with Ryan again. Ryan smiled at the mer sniffing the fish exaggerated the noises a bit of it. and pressed his lips around it like he was eating it before pushes it back at the mer till the mer took to understanding the gesture of him wanting the terrified thing to eat the fish. The mer closed his mouth around it and Ryan pulled back that hand once more. Giving the mer some space as it moved away a bit to hold the fish and bite of cHunks chewing and swallowing it much slower than Ryan expected. Once the mer had finished eating Ryan once again continued to caress the mer’s cheek and sing to him till he slowly drifted off in his arms. The tension of the team around him dissipating with each in the creature had sagged till, he could hear the collective sighs.

“Jesus Christ. Raise the sling. Please somebody.” James said with a head falling back sigh. “on three we hoist this idiot back on deck.” He said to Nadia and Matt who waited for his countdown to pull Kinkade back on the deck. Once he was within reach of the rail Ryan grabbed it with his good hand to help pull himself up. 

Adam was there drag him over and start cutting away the shredded wet suit around his arm. Coran coming up behind with his medical kit ready. “do I need to tell you how much trouble you’re in now or should I wait?” Adam asked.

“wait.” Ryan answered with a snort.

“yes at least until I finish treating this wound. Though it’s not nearly as bad as it could’ve been. You are one lucky duck there Kinkade.” Coran said getting to work cleaning the wounds for bandaging.

“I call dibs on strangling him first.” James said. “that was immensely stupid.

“it worked.” Ryan answered.

“it did. That video will help with proving our theory on communication skills and intelligence of mers.” Ina said looking at Ryan’s go pro.

“yes, because your theories are worth dying for.” James spat back. “whatever. Get cleaned up and below deck Kinkade. You’re off this deck till Iverson or I say otherwise.” Then he stormed off.

“give him a few hours. He’ll calm down.” Nadia said with a smile and a shrug. “you scared the shit out of him. He was worried you were going to die. And he’d have to watch.”

“probably would’ve blamed himself too. Since it’s his operation.” Matt said.

“yeah. I owe him an apology coffee.” Ryan answered. But he wasn’t looking at any of his friends. He was watching the mer being taken out of the ocean and moved with the crane to the holding tank. His mouth fell into a heavy frown.

“the mer tired himself out. Even if we treated his injuries and released him now. His pod is to faraway. He’d be stranded alone, and likely wouldn’t make it unless his pod found him. It is better to contain him, treat him and allow him time to rest.” Ina informed him.

“yeah, plus what good is it to release him to catch him again. We need to get the rest of pod for treatment too. Specially the orca.” Nadia said. “they kept one of the drones on the pod as it left.” She informed him at the look of confusion. 

“he’s not trapped.” Ryan said with a breath of relief.

“no. he’ll be ok.” Matt said with a pat to his arm.

“and so, will you lad. Now that you are all treated. Better listen to the deck master’s orders. Chop chop below.” Coran teased helping Ryan to his feet with Matt. Matt grabbed the camera Ryan had dropped and took it with him to walk Ryan back down to his room.


	2. Art work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Links to my mers, if you are interested in what i had in mind while creating this. more fish less human. artwork is my own, all done in water color the size of a post card. Will keep adding as i complete them.

https://metalotaku-da.tumblr.com/image/179260655144 lance lancetfish 11ft long, 250lbs. means he is skinny boy. Is able pump gills on his own, and seal them with water in his body to stay out of water for longer periods of time. Language lights. can understand electro pulses if touching, has good hearing and sight. cannot vocalize. 

https://metalotaku-da.tumblr.com/image/179262512799 allura oarfish 27ft long, 400lbs. also skinny fish. Is able to pump gills on own to breath while still. Language lights, can understand electro pulses if touching, has good hearing and sight. cannot vocalize.

https://metalotaku-da.tumblr.com/image/179292414229 Pidge octopus 9ft long, 110lbs. she is a bit skinny too. able to pump gills and store water for longest dry land use of the gill breathers. language is sign and color display to convey mood and emotion. had good sight and hearing. Cannot vocalize.  
https://metalotaku-da.tumblr.com/image/179292454529 hunk elephant seal 12ft long, 7000lbs. he is of typical weight for his kind. air breather. language is vocalizations and body language. had good sight and hearing. van be very loud.

https://metalotaku-da.tumblr.com/image/179297923004 keith mako/bull shark mix breed. 10ft long 260lbs solid muscle. is able to self pump his gills, but struggles to be out of the water more than a few minutes. language is small electro pulses emitted and received through special glands near his nose and down the lateral line of his body. also some body language. good sight and hearing. unable to vocalize

https://metalotaku-da.tumblr.com/image/179297462574 shay coelacanth. 15ft long 3500lbs. is able to pump gills on it's own. can't sustain out of water for more than a few minutes. language is sign and small amount of body language. unable to vocalize.

(a href="//https://metalotaku-da.tumblr.com/image/179260655144")lance(/a)

(a href="//https://metalotaku-da.tumblr.com/image/179262512799")allura(/a)

(a href="//https://metalotaku-da.tumblr.com/image/179292414229")pidge(/a)


	3. the team is back together again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the scientist might have bit off more than they can chew. but it pays out when the mers get impatient.

The mer subject Lance was finally out of surgery. Slav had removed the piece of harpoon and cataloged it for the coast guard. Along with stitching up several cuts. While he was under they also imbedded a RFD chip in his back and a small radio tag at the base of his dorsal. They had also taken tons of measurements pictures and samples for later research an id. They also took the bow he had that looked to be made of a small whale rib and some salvaged fishing line for study. 

The subject was supposed to be waking up anytime. Which is what had brought Ryan down to the platform at the holding tank with his camera despite being on lockdown by James Iverson and Adam. And also, directly against the “I better not catch you alone with that animal. Stay out of the tank.” Luckily for Ryan both Slav and Ina had informed him of Lance's condition and played interference to buy him time before he was caught. He was also gifted with some nice fresh fish for the subject.

Slav didn't want to risk his patient pulling stitches. And Ryan had proved plenty capable of calming the mer down. And possibly slipping the sedative to the mer without the use of a plunge and scaring him. 

Which is what had Ryan Kinkade sitting on the edge looking into his view finder with his camera on the sleeping mer as he began to stir. The first indication of his growing consciousness was the lights. They went from a low pulsating like a heartbeat or breathe, to gaining brightness and the pattern changing. The mer stretched as the lights held steady rubbing his eyes at free floating in the water. Mouth open in a wide yawn exposing his sharp teeth. His tail flicking with his fins and all of his frills and spines expanding before snapping shut with his jaw and the lights going out before they started their low pulsating. The pulsating stopped and the front half of him grew brighter along with his hair parting as a tiny little stem with a light rose up from is head like a electric pole going up. He looked around wearily into the low light of the tank. The mer froze again before glowing like a lightbulb on full blast. Then the panic set in. The mer swimming frantically from wall to wall. His lights flashing.

Ryan quickly started smacking the surface of the water to gain the mers attention. Setting down his camera he grabbed a fish with the other holding it in the water near the surface. He watched the flashing slow down and the mer turn in the water to look at him. His body coiling tight. It took Ryan a minute to notice the mer sinking further in the tank. 

“No, no. It's ok.” Ryan said softly wiggling the fish. He mimicked the seal song again. And that caught the mers attention. He slowly uncoiled and made a slow rise through the water. His spines at half-mast. He stopped a short way from the surface but close enough to grab the fish. Not that he did. “There you go. Come on it's yours.” Ryan wiggled this fish again. He watched the lights go through a new pattern before grabbing his camera again to point at the mer. Submerging it a bit to get a nice clear shot. It draws the mers attention. Getting close enough the mer sniffs it before trying to bite it. Ryan is quick enough to pull it back before he bites it. “No silly. This is your food.” Ryan puts the fish in front of the camera. The mer looking at him before grasping it in his hands and pulling it into his mouth. Eating the small fish in a few bites. But he's still looking at the camera. “See your reflection probably.” Ryan chuckled a bit. “At least you’re not afraid of it.”

“No but you should be.” James growled from behind him. The mer flaring out before retreating lower in the tank. 

Ryan let out a sigh. “He needs to be calm and eat. We bonded a little. I was Slav's Best choice.”

“Yeah figured. Still told you not to be here alone. He could pull you in and drown you, if not tear you apart.” James grabbed a fish from the bucket and tossed it in the water, so it would drift past the mer. Who just watched it sink a bit before snatching it up. Taking careful whiffs before consuming it. “Ina is collecting her tools of the trade. And should be here shortly to join you.”

“Not kicking me out?” Ryan ask carefully. 

“Not yet. Because I expected to find you floating in your own blood. But seeing as the mer has not murdered you. I'll allow it with a buddy.” James rubbed his head for a minute. “But I'll be in a meeting with Adam and Sam going over some video and records the coast guard sent us. In the rec room. They were adamant about us viewing it asap. But didn't want to give details. Said we'd think they are crazy or wouldn't believe them. So, got to see it ourselves. So, buddy system is to be used. Call Nadia if anything changes and you need help.” James shoved at the back of Ryan's head till he turned to face him. “And do NOT get in the tank.” He glared with the force of his command hoping to hear it into his friend to obey. 

“I got shoes on.” Is all Ryan says pointing to his doc martens. James rolled his eyes and tossed in another fish before leaving. 

Once James was gone the mer rose to the surface again. With the last fish in hand. It broke the surface to be thrust into Ryan's face under his nose. Not a bite missing from it. Ryan took it in his own hand flipping it over to see the belly. It was one that had sedatives and pain meds in it. “Let's try a different one.” Ryan picked up another fish handing it back to the mer hand resting in the water. The mer sniffing it before consuming. “Going to need a new trick.” Ryan handed the mer another fish. He wasn't expecting the mer dive down deeper before surging back up getting his torso up on the platform to grab at the bucket himself sorting the fish as he ate another. Ryan fell away a bit at the initial breech before bringing the camera back around on him. When the mer pulls his head from the bucket with two fish stuffed in its mouth like a chipmunk he laughs. It makes it, so he doesn't hear someone come in. But he notices the mer freeze wide eyes and start to flare. “Easy, easy.” He sings his tune again the mer it looks to him and slowly goes back to eating it's fill but keeping a wary eye on the new companion. “Ina how about you sit behind me.”

“That would seem Best.” She said doing just that. “How is the subject’s behavior?”

“So far, he's just cautious and hungry. A medication laced fish lands in his lap. “And has found his meds. Won't take them.”

Ina types into her waterproof tablet. “I can get a plunge or a close-range applicator?”

“No let's just let him be for now.” Ryan's eyes go a bit wide as the mer takes his hand and puts the back of it to his neck. Ryan can feel the vibrations he's making. It's tail flashes in a pattern that feels similar to the vibrations at its throat, before a non-medicated fish is thrust into his face shoving at his lips.

“MerOrcas are known to share their catch with other pods to form loose bonds for hunts and trade.” Ina supplies. “And merseals share meals in many social contexts in colony.”

“You want me to eat the raw fish.” Ryan says muffled against the skin of the thing. The mer looking at him expectantly pushing more roughly. Like he doesn't think Ryan understands. His lights patterning again with the vibrations. 

“the subject does.” Ina says. It would sound so clinical to anyone else. But Ryan knew her long enough to hear the suppressed cheer.

Ryan rolls his eyes but parts his lips. To have it shoved sideways in his mouth by the mer. Ryan takes his hand back from the mer to grasp the fish and pull out a knife. The mer shirks back at the sight of it. Ryan just sings the little tune again while cutting a bite size piece from the fish. The mer moving closer once calm to watch. “Just like sashimi,” Ryan repeats to himself like a mantra before sliding the piece into his mouth and swallowing it down. The mer smiled up at him a big toothy grin full of sharp teeth, then slid back into the water of the tank once Ryan returned it. He turned his head away from the tank bringing a fist up to his mouth trying to cover his gagging. 

“How long was the mer out of water?” Ina asked hands ready to type. Completely ignoring her friend’s distress. Ryan handed her the camera without looking at her to take time to control his stomach. It wouldn't be much help to reach into the mers tank. 

************

Back in the rec room James Adam and Sam were going over the reports from the coast guard and watching the small segments of videos they had sent with it. Sam focusing on the written while James and Adam watched the screen. It being a set of 9 security camera feeds playing at once. From the poaching vessel. Guess criminals didn't trust their own much. 

“Alright. This report says that the ships engines were seized at just after 1am.” Sam rattled off. “The coast guard divers found the propeller Tangled in old nets seaweed and other flotsam. Their water intake for coolant was also clogged with similar flotsam.” Sam's face scrunched in confusion. “It is also said to have found scratches in the haul near those points. Primitive hooks and pulleys we're also found off the side of the deck, that do not match the gear of the poachers.”

“Ok that's what they highlighted for us?” That's odd.” James said. 

“Let's start the feed just before that time.” Adam said controlling the mouse to fast forward the video. 

“It says they will be sending the items to us for study.” Sam added.

“So, they think the mers made hooks and pulleys? There is no way.” James said with the shake of his head. “A bow I can see. Simple progression from a spear. Maybe watching human bow fishers. But that. Is a little farfetched.”

“It's what it said.” Sam just says.

“Ok here we are. Half hour prior.” Adam said. Sitting back to watch. Each of them takes 3 camera s to watch for anything. They sit in silence as they focus. 

Nothing shows on the screens worth noting till the ship starts to shudder then stops. A few crews looking over the sides shouting it looked like. Then off the side deck view lights are seen in the water. Blues and pinks. The crew moves to the side shouting more movement gets frantic on deck. “That is the one we have?” Adam asks. 

“No too long. Must be the oarfish.” James answers. 

“It's odd how she shows up just as the ship stops. Any spouts? I don't see the orca?” Sam asks flipping through the report.

“No.” James and Adam say scanning the feeds. 

“Ah it says here they already had the orca before this time.” Sam mentions with a frown. “So maybe they were following it.”

“That doesn't match the behavior of this pod that we witnessed.” James said with a frown. “And the poachers would've attacked them before this point had they been spotted.”

“true.” Adam says watching. “Hey is that one? “he points to the screw of the other side of the boat. Where the young octopus can be seen scaling the ship from the side. She has a net bag strapped over her shoulder. Much like they had witnessed the Lancet with his bow. She looks over the side of the ship like making sure it is clear before pulling things from the bag.

“No way.” James says eyes wide and mouth dropped. She is placing hooks over the side. With unidentifiable things dangling from them. The ends dropping to the water. She moves over the side as the Lancet fish is seen coming up the side in a net. Pulling himself over the edge and taking off his bow to knock a bone arrow. Next much slower the seal mer comes up in the same net before it is pulled on deck when he is onboard. The seal and octopus leaving with the Lancet on its back. they scurry off around the corner of the ships bridge.

“Is this… are we…” Adam stuttered through.

“There is no way… this defies everything we have on record… they can't be capable of…” James says fighting through his shock and awe, and everything he learned in school and in the field.

“They planned this. They laid a trap for the poachers.” Sam said in delighted awe at what he was witnessing.

“They are sieging the ship.” Adam said. Pointing to another feed showing the orca trapped in a netted sling bleeding. Just a few feet above the water. But it's also when they are spotted by the poachers. The seal body slamming them as he charges on deck. The Lancet is firing arrows from a sling at his side. Flaring his back spines at those who come from behind wiping his tail about. The octopus has a knife slicing at the nets holds that contain their pod mate. Till it dropped into the water. A rope was wrapped around the orca’s arm though. His weight too much. As it slices through it at the elbow the orca thrashing wildly. As the others dive over to follow. The Lancet being struck with the harpoon as he dives. The seal breaking off the steam of one lodged in his side before also following. Then a flash of the shark coming up to cut the rope loose from his pod mate and finishing severing it at the elbow. The oarfish and coelacanth coming up from below to aid the orca is swimming away just as the coast guard ship shows up in another feed. The Lancet firing off more arrows at the coast guards boarding vessel as it comes close to their pod.

Adam freezes the feed scrubbing his eyes. “do out have any idea what kind of upper level reasoning they just displayed? And mastering of tools? Not just construction. For that kind of planning... the poachers couldn't have had the orca long.” Sam said almost giddy.

“That shouldn't have been possible.” James says again. “This has to be a shitty prank.”

“It's from the coast guard James. I highly doubt they'd prank us. But I understand why they thought we wouldn't believe it.”

“Ok debate later.” Adam says tone of authority. “Let's take this at face value. They did this for one pod mate already. What is the likely hood they'd do it again for the one we have?” Adam ask his voice cracking a bit at just the thought. But before the two scientists can answer the ship starts to shudder. They blink at each other a few times before Adam rushes for the intercom. Calling for them to shut down the engines before they blow a rod. James is already out the door to the haul running to the upper deck to get to the bridge. 

Sam is left to frantically gather up their report and stumble out the door just behind Adam. “Well I guess that answers your question Adam.” Sam says with a chuckle of excitement. 

As they reach the stairs to the bridge a loud call goes out over loud speaker nearly matched by the sound of angry merorca and merseal. “Everyone stay below deck if you are not needed for essential tasks. And stay clear of the deck rails!” James announced. “Wait further instructions. Do not launch any small craft or engage the Voltron pod.”

Once they opened the door to the bridge they heard Iverson. “Engage? Son your making this sound like combat.”

“It might end up being sir.” Adam says quickly moving to a monitor to pull up the video they had been watching in the rec room.

“What are you talking about west?”

“Colleen I need all cameras of the deck up on the main monitor now.” James instructed. Nadia joined them next. 

“What is going on? The pod is circling the ship. And we aren't going to try capture? The orca is practically ramming our ship. It's going to worsen it's injuries.” Nadia demanded of James. 

He ignored her attention on the feed brought up by Colleen.

Sam answered. “We believe the orca is providing a distraction. Same with the oarfish. Has anyone seen the shark?” 

“Doesn't Matter what side is he striking the most?” Adam asked. Moving away from the old video for Iverson and Nadia to watch. 

“Starboard.” Nadia answered with a questioning brow and crossed arms till she saw the old video playing on the mers freeing their pod mate from the poachers. “There is no way…”

“They clogged that ships cooling water intakes.” Adam said helping James to look at the opposite side cameras. “There.” He pointed as the octopus came up over the lower back section of the ship even so far as to open the door to the stair access for the merseal to follow. 

“Are you telling me a bunch of animals are making a planned attack on my ship?” Iverson asked incredulously. 

“It appears to be that way.” Sam answered cheerily. 

“What the hell for?!” Iverson asked before James whipped around. 

“Ryan and Ina are with the mer.” He said moving for the exit. Nadia following. The coms not being in the room so as not to disturb any specimens they have.

“To free their pod mate.” Sam answered. 

Adam tossed a radio at her before turning on his own as she followed James. “Hey they are still topside. They don't know where he is.” He said into it. 

“Sam make an announcement ever one is to lock down where they are. Everyone on deck needs to move to the front of the ship now.” Iverson ordered. While Sam made the announcement over the intercom Iverson called down to Slav's office. “Slav is Coran…”

“Right here sir. May we ask what is going on?” Coran answered.

“I need you two to the bridge if you can. I need Slav to get some tranquilizers and plunges done up for each member of the pod we encountered earlier. And you are going to need your first aid kit Coran. The mers appear to be attacking us for taking their friend. Two are on board the ship currently searching for it.” Iverson informed then.

“They are what now?” Coran asked.

“Yes, yes. Will be right there after I have the measured doses complete.” Slav answered before hanging up. Like it wasn't the strangest thing he had heard. 

A call came in over the comms. “Hey, can I get some information down here? What are we doing? This orca is bleeding like crazy again. And we are having stones thrown at us down here by the oarfish and coelacanth.” Matt chimed in. 

“Is anyone injured?” Iverson asked. 

“No, not yet. But what is happening?” 

The bridge continued to report and ferry information between the bridge engine room and deck. As Adam relayed information that he could to James about the two mers till he lost them below deck.

******

These humans are weird. But not cruel. So, I'll take it. The dark one, doesn't speak seal it seems. He just knows the two phrases. It is very frustrating. Even if he only says it when he wants my attention or to calm me down. But he's also not making those harsh noises at me. Nor is his new pale companion. They also do not make ugly mean faces at me. They hardly emote with their faces at all. But that's ok because when they do its pleasant ones. 

The food was good. And very helpful when they showed me that the bad smelling fish had melting rocks in them. And that's where the nasty smell was coming from. Taking them out made them taste better. The more I ate the less ache I felt from my wounds. Though most had been closed with thread woven into my skin. And it did not help the itchiness. The humans always looked panicked when id scratch them till I stopped. So, I left them alone. 

These humans also weren't trying to barb me or touch me in anyway. It was different and nice compared to all of the pod's experience with humans till now. Even if I was in a solid net somewhere on their ship. They had healed me. And my pod would come back for me. I just had to wait. 

The lack of aggression from these humans also lets me get to learn about them. The dark one who is not a seal speaker didn't shirk away from when I beached myself next to him. Or touched him. Both humans had odd flotsam all over them. Each one feeling different. They had such different textures too. Not mention the black box with the glass pearl. 

Every once in a while, he'd repeat the phrase in seal, with no context. Yes, yes I know you can say that. Silly human. Maybe this human could be taught our languages. Or teach me his. It would help so much during attacks. To know what they are saying about us. This human might even help us. He seems kind. If not a little slow. To make an alliance with a human would go such a long way to help us stop these attacks.

********  
“I think he likes you.” Ina said as the mer was now draped in his lap partially rubbing at his shirt and arm where they transitioned. Ryan was now soaked from the mer going in and out of the tank.

“Curious more likely. Like he's never been so close to a human before. Probably hasn't, but he is very tactile.” Ryan replied.

“Very unlike his kind. More like the mammal based mers.” Ina inferred.

“We should probably test his DNA. He can't be a simple merLancet. He has an antenna in his hair. Like an anglerfish. His lights. And he has two extra fin frill ridges. He's a crossbreed of some sort.” Ryan said shifting carefully to get a shot of as much of Lance's body as possible just as the mer reached up to grab his hair. Pinching a lock between his fingers. The mers face inches from his own. Ryan looked over to Ina to say something, but the words died on his lips at the sight of the mer seal and mer octopus from the pod in the door way. Ina was also looking at them. All four seemingly frozen. 

Ryan going stiff made Lance shrink back like he had done wrong. Before he turned to see his own perking up and flashing his lights happily. Pulling his pod from their trance. The octopus flashing a bright red and puffing up before moving quickly across the platform at the two stunned humans. The mer seal moving to the edge of the platform near the tank but a few feet from the door. A trail of blood on the floor following him.

Lance threw himself into the water only to come back up just in front of the octopus before she'd reach Ina. He was flashing his lights and moving his hands rapidly. The octopus changing colors and moving her hands as well. The mer octopus looked to be enraged. The Lancet fearful. He also kept gesturing to the two humans. And pointing out his injuries. Ryan kept his camera on them the whole time. Out of the blue the mer seal made a loud call. Drawing the attention of the other mers. Just in time for Nadia and James to burst through the door. 

They froze at the scene before them. Before James locked eyes with Ryan. “Back out slowly. And shut the door.”

“No way. I'm not shutting you and Ina in here with some angry mers.” James said face now pinched in anger at the absurdity of the request. His head turned to the seal mer as it began to rise up and extend its height in a show of dominance and aggression. Chuffing with eyes narrowed at them. Nadia and James both took a step back. 

“Slav is on his way with tranquilizers.” Nadia whisper shouted. 

“There is no time for arguing over this right now.” Ina said. “The Lancet prevented injury to us. Leave till Slav arrives we are fine.” She held up her tablet when the octopus turned to her flared teeth bared. To show they should communicate via text. 

The mer seal let out an angry call and bark. Before a pained whine. The Lancet and octopus rushing to him. The Lancet having to go back in the tank to do so. 

One last look to Ryan and Ina from the pair before they slowly retreated and shut the door But they stayed just on the other side of it.. 

*****”*

Hunk was bleeding. Hunk was bleeding bad. The other humans thankfully left and didn't attack us. I looked at him guilt and fear. ‘Why did you come for me with this? Your hurt.’ I flashed.

Pidge signed with her hands flaring a mix of red yellow. ‘Hunk can carry you. I can't.’ 

‘Then you wait!’ I flashed at her my fins flaring as I push my hands to Hunks wound. 

‘No, no.’ Hunk wailed, between pained moans. ‘We weren't leaving you. Shiro wasn't willing to wait either once he woke up.’

My fins fell flat before I puffed up in my best interest on of a pufferfish. ‘Are you insane?! He can’t fight. He’s hurt.’

‘We need to leave before humans with weapons show up.’ Pidge signed ignoring him. 

‘Hunk cannot carry me!’ I bare my teeth at her and flash out. The bleeding is worse. I deflate. ‘I don't think Hunk can move safely.’.

‘I can, and I will.’ Hunk bellows but it's slow and labored. 

I shake my head as Pidge pales. The blood seeps even faster. ‘No, I'm not going to let you die for me. You are going to bleed to death if you move.’ I shake my head. As I flash to them. I take Pidge’s tentacles and press them to the wound. ‘Hold this. I'm going to get the humans to help us.’

‘You're what?!’ She signs. Pidge flashes a short range of color stopping on red. ‘Humans did this to him. Why would they help us?’ She signed. 

I scrunched my shoulder and flare my side ridges till I feel my venom fill the tips of my spines. I snap off the two forward most spines. Wincing at the pain before handing them to Pidge. She wastes no time stabbing them into Hunks wound to numb it. Though Hunk cried out in pain.

‘These humans didn't stab Hunk. And they healed me.’ I signed before plopping into the water. I swim back to the humans who hadn't moved. They tense like they are afraid. The dark one is watching me from the land. But they aren't showing fear or anger on their faces. I shrink up making myself as small and least threatening as possible before touching the back of my hand to the human’s bottom fin. 

*********

“The seal mer is in trouble.” Ina said looking up from her tablet. “The heavy weight of his body seems to exasperated a wound. I informed the others Slav was needed immediately. He was side tracked by the shark mer on deck. It had gotten on board and was an imminent danger. Though the medical practices of mers would be an interesting behavior to witness.”

“Hope he hurries.” Ryan answers. Ignoring her inquisitiveness for the moment. His eyes follow the Lancet as it drops into the quickly staining water. Like Nadia's tai tea. It comes out of the surface just in front of him. So much smaller and docile than they had ever seen it. It reaches forward to touch his shoe making eye contact looking so distraught. It flashes a pattern at him it seems mournful, or pleading, if Ryan could give a feeling to lights. It points at the other mers. Flashing the pattern again. 

“I believe that to be clear attempts at Cross species communication.” Ina says eyes wide in surprise. Ryan nods at the mer. 

“It is. Let's see if we can help. Bring your tablet. But walk slow.” Ryan answers getting up slowly eyes now on the other mers the Lancet already slicing through the water back to its pod mates. Ina follows matching his pace. They stop side by side just short of the mers. Ryan drops his shoulders and slouches trying to look smaller less intimidating. He sets down his camera pointing it at the mers before shuffling forward on his knees. 

The octopus is puffed up and an angry red color. The Lancet waves and moves its hands in front of the octopus till it backs away from the wound. Waving its own hands at the Lancet before doing gestures to the mer seal who is slowly been dropping his upper half to the floor. It's let's out another pained wail. The Lancet is now holding the wound. 

The octopus gives them one more look, the Lancet flashing lights before the octopus darts to the door easily handling the mechanism to open it. They hear a surprised shout from Nadia and James and the sound of someone hitting the floor. Luckily besides a quick head peak in by Nadia they remain in the hall. 

“Assessment.” Ryan says softly. Moving closer to the wound the Lancet is holding. 

“Appears to be a deep puncture wound. Considering where they were first located, I'd guess to be from a harpoon. Observation of the surface skin shows initial entrance. No exit or tearing if it had been pulled out. I think the head is broke off inside.” She said while typing on her tablet. “The pressures from moving on the hard surfaces of the deck most likely shifted it. The amount of blood indicates an area close to a large vein or artery.” She looked at the Lancet drawing his attention before flipping her tablet around. On the screen a modern harpoon. She pointed at it then pointed at the wound. 

The Lancet nodded vigorously after looking between the two a few times. Flashing lights before taking the seals hand to press to his throat cupping it. Making it vibrate. The seal letting out a noise in response. 

“multiple Hypothesis have been verified.” Ina said. “It must be removed. Before the vein or artery can be sealed properly then. You will have to make an incision before Slav arrives.” She says clinically. Ina pulls up a clip of a surgery demo of the wound being cut and shows the Lancet. It nods again looking to be straining again before it snaps off another of its spines. He grabs Ryan's hand placing it on the seals side. 

“Where Ina.?” He asks taking out his knife. 

She moves forward setting down her tablet to pry open the wound more and see inside. Then runs a finger across the animal’s skin. “You will have to go down 7” connecting to the initial wound. To retrieve it. Once the cut is made hold it open and I will retrieve.”

“How about I hold it open and you retrieve it.” James voice surprises them as he squeezes in. “Ryan can focus on keeping his mer from attacking. Nadia take Ryan's knife and make the cut. You have more skill with a knife.”

Ryan hands her the knife and moves around the seal. He's careful to touch it with the back of his hands only but puts pressure on it backs hoping to show it to stay still. Nadia starts to make the cut and the mer seal bellows in pain. A clawed fist hitting the platform with enough force to shake it. Nadia pulls he hand back as the Lancet stabs it's spines into the skin near where she had been cutting before pulling its self onto the seal mers back holding it's hand cupped to it neck as it flashed lights and vibrated the muscles in its throat. 

“Keep going. The spines hold venom, probably a pain killer or numbing solution.” Ina says to Nadia. She only nods before continuing to cut. The animal no longer thrashing and its pained wails softer. 

“Open.” Ina says just as the cut through the blubber is complete. James pries it open, as Nadia reaches in and removes the piece of harpoon. 

“Dear God, why are you 4 preforming such unsanitary surgery.” Slav says shoving Nadia out of the way. He already has his gloves on. And quickly takes out his injection gun as James like to call it and sedates the mer seal. “That is an artery that is nicked.” Slav says looking into the wound.

“Yes, we know. Fucking close it Slav.” James grunts out. His forearms becoming tired. Slav pulls a small cauterizer from his bag and hand another tranquilizer to Ryan as the Lancet became more distressed the less responsive the merseal got. 

“One for him. Before they bring in the shark. Once he's under they are loading him into the crane.” Slav states. While he works. 

“He's fine.” Ryan says passing it to Ina who is holding the harpoon head still. The Lancet watching it worriedly. 

“Protocol Kinkade.” James bites out. 

“I stick him. He doesn't trust me anymore. He asked for help.” Ryan said. 

“Yes, I'm sure.” James said. He sighed. “He shows any aggression he gets stuck.” 

“Is anybody listening?” Matt's voice comes over Nadia's radio. 

“Yes. What's up?” She asked. 

“I'm opening the lid on deck. Lower down the shark mer. Can anybody there handle getting it situated? Also, the octopus is causing some serious trouble on deck. But the other mers have stopped rushing the ship. They are just kind of listing beside us. The orca is making some pitiful noises. Should… should we try retrieval?” Matt asked. A bit overwhelmed by all the action above deck. 

“Nadia you can deal with the shark with Ina. Wait till we have him set before we touch the others.” James allowed Nadia to relay the message. “Slav what do you need to finish up here?”

“A few drains. And some stitches. And we'll be all done.” He was in the middle of setting the items pushing James hands back out of his way. “This big fella will just need to sleep it off for a bit after.”

“Ok we are going to leave the seal on the platform. Once the shark is in the tank make sure the Lancet is in it. Then everyone up top. We'll deal with the rest of this pod.” James looked over to Ryan to see if his trouble maker would argue. Instead his friend had his camera once again in hand trained on the mer. Whose tail was pulsating in a slow soft rhythm. While it rubbed its face and hand into the sleeping seals back and shoulders. Its face screwed up like it could cry at any moment. It was painful to look at. “Does that work Ryan?”

“He might not go in that tank.” He said.

“As long as he doesn't attack anyone. I don't care right now.” James said with an exasperated sigh. The ceiling started to lift over the tank. Revealing a sling on the crane. 

“Look alive people.” Nadia shouted. Once the sling was in the water Nadia and Ina expertly moved it to above the secondary submerged platform sending it out from the wall to hold the shark in shallow water. Ryan kept an eye on the unmedicated mer as Slav switched to examine his next patient. 

The mer was becoming agitated. But was also conflicted on which pod mate needed his attention. Sliding back into the tank with flashes. But not drifting further than his arm would reach. Ryan tried to sing the seal song to the mer again, but it just looked more frustrated with a quick burst of flashing. “Easy, easy. They are just trying to help. Like with this fella.” He stroked the mer seal slowly with the back of his hand the Lancet eyes following it before flaring his fins. When catching sight of a plunger coming out by James. 

“James back away from the shark with that. You're upsetting the mer.” Nadia said watching the mer stay puffed up flicking its tail.

“This subject doesn't appear to have any life-threatening injuries. I believe it's best to do our tests at a later time. The orca is still in need of capture and care.” Ina chimed in with her thoughts. 

“Yeah. That's fine.” James said. “Lower risk. We also can't clear the coolant obstruction with divers till all of the pod is collected. We will follow up after.” James backed away with the plunger changing out the head for a different solution from Slav.

“For the whale. Make sure not to stick any of the others.” Slav pointed at him before collecting his bag. Once the platform was retracted after the team got on the dry one the mer Lancet rushed to his pod mate pulling him closer to where the seal was on the platform. He was rolled belly up with the shark to his chest. 

“That is not shark behavior.” Nadia said wide eyes as she followed Slav and James out. 

“our data collection will be extra unusual and exhaustive this set.” Ina said as Ryan backed away filming the low pulsating lights and gentle rocking of the mers. The Lancet looking at him with such a sad forlorn look. Ryan couldn't help but feel guilty leaving the mer with two of its family out cold. But they had work to do to save the mers pod.

Once on deck the crew discovered how bad things really were. The octopus mer was on deck limbs flicking about wildly, but with heavy eyes lids and a bright red coloring. Fight off the tranquilizer it was no doubted hit with. The water on the side of the ship was also tinged a dark pink and red with blood. The oarfish and coelacanth struggling to keep the exhausted and injured pod mate above the surface. 

James and Matt quickly got anchored to drop over the side of the ship in a harness and hard hat. Saving them from the angry splashes slamming them into the hull of the ship. James was able to tranquilizer the whale and Matt the oarfish. They didn't have a plunger strong enough to get the coelacanth. But that would be the next task. 

Ryan and Ina made sure the go boats dropped to circle the last trip with nets. While Nadia got the crane to drop the sling. The crew in the go boats only dealing with a slowing oarfish and a coelacanth keeping busy with her pod mate staying afloat. Once the oar fish was no longer a threat, they worked at slinging the whale. Having to force away the coelacanth with a few oars and a timed blow up of a couple of life vests. Slav heading back down below to meet it at the tank with a few other crews. It's injuries bad enough the sling would have to be anchored in the tank for its own safety. Once done with that the oarfish was out cold and able to be slinged. Once it was level with the side of the ship they set the finally unconscious octopus in the sling with her before it was dropped into the tank with the others. Which left the panicked and alone pod member. 

Nadia got the bright idea to pull up a feed of the tank’s security camera. And project it on to the water in the sling till the mer swam into it on her own accord. Once she had the quickly lifted it out of the water. It tossed a bit but quickly ran out of energy. 

Once all the mers we're secure. James and Matt called Adam to inform him the waters were safe for divers to clear the intake. And to head back to base once the engines were running again. At Slav's suggestion they were going to take the pod to the rehabilitation lab. The orca was separated from the rest of the pod with a net. Which had set off Lancet fish. They had been forced to tranquilizer him or risk him straining his injuries. 

It ended a very stressful 48 hours with very little sleep for their crew. And Slav was still working on stabilizing the whale. James and Iverson called for anyone not needed to catch some sleep while they could. Things would get more interesting when the mers woke up.


	4. artwork commisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> posting a link up to a commisioned art piece i got from justshance on tumblr  
> https://justshance.tumblr.com/post/185118878375/metalotaku-da-is-amazing-and-commissioned-me-to
> 
> if anyone is interested in seeing their great job on kinkade and lance interacting.

https://justshance.tumblr.com/post/185118878375/metalotaku-da-is-amazing-and-commissioned-me-to


End file.
